


Make them Beg

by Octopocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Vigilante, human kite - Freeform, mysterion - Freeform, playing super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: After taking down bad guys the boys need to let off some steam- and it turns out Kyle's got a thing for deep voices-The alley is damned, damp, and just closed off enough for them to get to work. Deft fingers pulling Kyle’s pants down just far enough to make do. His mask bunched carelessly in one of Kenny’s hands so he can get himself a handful of mahogany curls in his other fist. And despite all his asking, Kyle insists he leave his own disguise on.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Make them Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This gets a little heavy and a little dark. Lots of religious metaphors, edgy dialogue and disturbing imagery at times. It's meant to be a bit funny and most of Mysterion's dialogue is from Watchmen: Rorschach's Journals as thats just how I see... Mystereon acting. Anyways the quotes have been edited here and there and paraphrased a little but I don't claim ownership over the strings of sentences that remained the same.

“ ** _Opossum_** ** _carcass in ally, tire tread over burst stomach. This city is afraid of me, I’ve seen it’s true face._** ” The monologue is meant to petrify, churn the stomach of anyone listening. But he can tell it’s having the opposite effect on his partner.

The thrill of a mission done well usually left them ripe with fresh adrenaline- Kenny being the way he was, usually needed to excuse himself to blow off that excess steam. Seeing his partner weaken at the knees as he described in wretched detail the filth of the world brought on a deep, parasitic humor.

“ ** _What’s wrong Kite?_** ” Mysterion questioned, catching his narrow chin in his hand, the thumb of his glove running over carnation pink lips watching as they tremble. There was no need for any answer, his trousers already pressed to contain the vigilante where he stood.

The alley is damned, damp, and _just_ closed off enough for them to get to work. Deft fingers pulling Kyle’s pants down just far enough to make do. His mask bunched carelessly in one of Kenny’s hands so he can get himself a handful of mahogany curls in his other fist. And despite all his asking, Kyle _insists_ he leave his own disguise on.

The rubber gloves are unforgiving in his hair, clutching at his skin. Some small relief when Kenny pops the cap off some lube and spreads it between the red head’s cheeks. He _swears_ he uses it for _other things_ but Kyle is hushing him, hooking legs around his waist and looking absolutely _divine_ all torn apart for him.

“ _Do the voice_ -” Kyle’s own was hoarse, sucking back air as he adjusts to Kenny inside him- Kenny who was still, caught in a pause at the request. 

He would have thought his normal speaking voice to be preferable- Mysterion was meant to strike fear, inspire caution and forebode doom. The only doom it seemed to be spelling for Kyle was early orgasm- and that’s not something Kenny was liable to deny.

“ ** _Kyle_**.” He grunts, feels thighs squeeze a little tighter around his waist- masks off, and his identity exposed, Kyle makes a soft, tragic sound. A trapped animal- helpless- powerless- and _Kenny_ still perfectly sheltered under his own cowl. It was _hot_ he had to admit- definitely a request he could fulfill.

“ ** _The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are full of blood._** ” Kenny continues, drinks back every huff and whimper from the smitten boy pressed between him and the cold unforgiving brick. “ **And when the drains scab over all the vermin will drown.** ” 

He kisses him. Suffocates him with his mouth, reaping the moans from his throat as he makes an example of him. 

Kyle was not filth- that was what attracted Kenny to him in the first place. Kyle possessed in him an unrapeable innocence- an optimism and hope not even South Park could stub out. It made him want to protect the jew just as much as his own nastiness urged him to defile him. The beautiful thing with Kyle was they could do this- Kenny could force himself between all that goodness and be heaven sent. Pillaging Kyle for all he’s worth- and he _still_ came out looking resplendent- _angelic_. Kenny could give two shits about being _saved_ so long as Kyle was wrapped around him he’d be in paradise.

“ _Fuck me Mysterion-_ ” 

Even with words like that spilling between the grunts and moans he’s consecrated. Even with his hands on Kyle’s hips, forcing him down with every rapture of his hips. The artery of trash filled with the sounds of their desperation, a cold, and broken hallelujah. Kyle was a _jew_ and yet _this_ would be his christening.

“ ** _This city doesn’t deserve you-_** ”

Fingers pry Kyle apart

“ _ **All the whores and politicians and smooth talkers-**_ ”

Kyle’s fingers tighten against his shoulders.

“ ** _Will have to beg_** **you** _ **for forgiveness-**_ ”

Kenny drives himself deeper- reaching for that impossible peak-

“ _ **And when they’re all screaming-**_ ”

A gloved fist pumps at Kyle’s arousal-

“ _Mysterion- fuck-_ ”

_“_ **_And begging-_ ** _”_

_“Kenny I’m cumming-”_

He chokes on the words. His name dripping from between those lips, impossible to resist. Lips meet Kyle’s in haste- forgiveness for breaking the scene and absolute gratitude. Kyle spills- gushes hot ribbons of semen between Kenny’s fingers. Onto his own belly, soaking into the fibers of his costume- quiet, shaking between Kenny’s steady pulse of orgasm. His lips still locked on his, disallowing for any complaints, apologies, praises- Kenny heaves softly through his nose. Breathes Kyle in and simply enjoys the proximity while he has it.


End file.
